


Nite Owl Blues

by chadillacboseman



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadillacboseman/pseuds/chadillacboseman
Summary: Short little one-off of a Koska/Axe/Reader threesome.
Relationships: Axe Woves/Reader, Koska Reeves & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Nite Owl Blues

Koska's tongue moves in tantalizing circles around your clit, pausing occasionally to suck gently at it, and grinning when you whine and pant her name. Her fingers join in on the rhythm, slowly entering your slick folds while her mouth continues to work. “Koska-” you can barely muster her name as you feel yourself clench around her fingers.

In between waves of pleasure, you glance at Axe; he is seated on the couch, watching the two of you intently, his hand lazily stroking his length. You feel Koska slowly pull her fingers from you, and you whine at the sudden emptiness. She smirks down at you and holds out her fingers, still soaked from your release, for you to take into your mouth. She hums and bites her lip as you lick the digits clean. “Such a good girl,” she purrs, her eyes locked on yours, “But I don’t think you’re done yet-” she glances at Axe, whose eyes are on you, hungrily eyeing your body. 

He stands from the couch and makes his way to the bed; his cock is rock hard and slick with precum- you imagine it must have taken everything in his power not to bring himself to release while watching you. Koska moves aside as Axe grips your thighs and pulls you toward him roughly, positioning himself at your entrance. “Are you ready for me?” he growls. You nod and he plunges inside, burying himself to the hilt and bottoming out against your pelvis. You let out a strangled cry and grasp for purchase on the sheets beneath you. Axe shows you no mercy, pounding into you as if his life depends on it; you can do little but whimper his name as he fucks you, feeling tears of pleasure prick at the corners of your eyes.

Koska’s hand on your chin pulls you back to awareness as she turns your face to hers and locks you in a kiss. Her kiss is as sharp as she is, full of bites and nips against your lip, swallowing every one of your moans and whines. Axe snakes one rough hand to your neck and squeezes lightly, sending shockwaves through your body. You can tell he’s getting close, as his movements grow more frenzied, and his grip on your thigh tightens, threatening to leave a record of tonight’s events. 

Koska pulls her mouth away from yours and you hear the two Mandalorians exchange breathless words in Mando’a. You only have a moment to wonder what was said before Axe pulls himself from you and flips you onto your front, your chest pressed into the bed and your ass in the air. His mouth finds your ear and you feel his stubble grate against your skin, “I need you to repay Koska for her kindness earlier, mesh’la,” he whispers, his cock teasing at your folds again. 

As Axe returns to his thrusts, Koska positions herself, her legs spread in front of you, and you gently part her folds with your fingers. She lets out a quiet moan as your tongue finds her clit and begins to work, sucking and licking gently at the bundle of nerves. You pause to collect some of her wetness on your index finger before slowly pushing it inside. Koska buries her fingers in your hair, pulling gently, as you work her toward her climax. Axe’s movements grow erratic once again, as he chases his own high, his breath hot on your back. 

Koska murmurs your name, her grip in your hair tightening, as you curl your finger gently inside her. You feel her tighten and she moans, breathlessly, her release coating your tongue. Axe, driven by this display, bucks his hips one final time and lets out a strangled groan as he pumps his load inside you. The three of you stay, frozen, savoring the moment, before Koska rises to her feet and begins to get dressed. As she pulls her shirt over her head, she turns her eyes to yours and smirks, “Let’s do this again sometime.” You grin back at her and nod, too exhausted to reply. 

She departs, leaving you with Axe, your bodies entangled in the bed. He shifts to his back and pulls you to him, letting you rest your head on his chest. “Did you like that, cyar’ika?” he croons, his fingers tracing lazy circles down your arm. You nod against him, the weight of sleep already finding your eyelids. “We can do it again,” he moves to plant a kiss on the top of your head, “A vaabir digur gar Kelir ratiin cuyir Pal'vut.” You have no idea what he said, but judging by the way he possessively tightens his grip on you, you can hazard a guess. 

Both of you lie there, as your breath grows even together, and sleep begins to find you. You search your mind through the fog, trying to remember the Mando’a holos you have watched, “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum.” Axe responds with a chuckle and plants another kiss on the top of your head. “You’re getting better, cyar’ika,” he strokes your face gently before he speaks again-

“I love you too.”


End file.
